Channy Take Two
by Quite the Imagination
Summary: Even though she's the one who broke up with him, she's missing him too much. What happens if moving back to Wisconsin ran through her mind? What happens when a famous movie star comes to the picture? How about Chad singing?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chad Crazy

"So I guess I'll see you around, huh?" said my ex-boyfriend, Chad, who took up all my chances.

"Yeah, I'll see you around, Chad," I replied, but I did all I could not to cry right in front of him. Yes, I still miss him as boyfriend, but he did many wrong things, even though he meant otherwise.

"Good," he says, a familiar word for the both of us.

"Good," I reply with a small smile.

"Fine."

"Fine." I look down, as Chad walks off returning to the _Mackenzie Falls _set. Once he's out of sight, I walk off. "_Tell me what to do-o about you. I already know; I can see it in your eyes when you're telling the truth…_" I sing quietly with my pained heart.

I head over to my dressing room, where Tawni is probably at. I walk pass my show's, _So Random!_,hallways where I see posters of all my cast mates and me on the wall. I stop at my picture.

My natural brown hair when I first came to _So Random!_ told me how much I changed since then and now. One year, everything just happened; sometimes great, but sometimes my life just sucks. I sigh. My hair was black when I felt like I was at the top of the world, but towards the end, it just started to crumble down. Chad was so stupid, and I was just as much for not realizing it sooner.

He wasn't even dating me half of the time—though I wonder if he did at all—because he sent out his oddly similar, almost a clone, stunt double, Chaz Milton Looper, out on dates with me that Chad thought was "dangerous". He stole my spotlight moment at my first _Tween Choice Award_ demanding for a recount for "Tween's Best TV Show". After that, we broke up. Sure, we had our downs on our roller coaster ride, but that drop was too steep for my liking.

Now, my hair is dyed light brown, but with some highlights. I smile. _New hair; new start_, I think to myself.

I continue down the hall, turn a left, and entered Tawni and my—and probably Zora's—dressing room. Surely enough, inside, there was Tawni in front of the mirror applying her favorite lipstick, Coco Moco Coco.

"What did lover boy say to you this time," Tawni asks without taking off her eyes from herself.

"Why would you think I talked to Chad?" I reply, making my way through the room, collapsing on the famous orange cushion chair.

"Well, did you?" Tawni turns away from the mirror.

"No."

"You lie! Your voice pitched, so you did talk to him!" Tawni exclaims. "I know I hate Chad and all, but what did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing, we're back to normal, now." I reply. _Back to normal_, I think to myself. But what was normal for the two of us, us being enemies or us being friends? Those were definitely not normal.

"So, Sonny, as much as I hated you and Chad dating each other, how are you doing with all this?" Tawni asks, actually considerate.

"Good," I say, but my lip quivers. "E-e-everything is alright." I choke back a sob, and I began to let go of a tear. I don't know what is going over me. I was the one who ended the relationship, but why am I the one who is getting hurt?

Through my water-filled vision, I saw Tawni move away from her seat to have her arm encircle me with comfort. Her other hand was rubbing my back soothingly. "It's okay Sonny. You'll be alright. Just don't start wearing polyester pants like I did."

I began to cry harder because I remember. I remember how Chad and I had to fake date to get James jealous.

Well, crying to your friend over guy surely passes time over, and by the time it was 4:30 pm, Tawni decided I should go back home. I reluctantly leave our dressing room, and I start out to my car. I start the ignition and drive off into the Hollywood streets with the top down, wind through my hair, and radio up on high.

I sigh with release of tension. So this was how it is like to be free; a free woman. Suddenly, I heard Chad's voice.

_Hello, we're back to MUCH 102.8 with DJ Cris and Chad Dylan Cooper. So Mr. Cooper how was everything since the big win in the Tween Choice Awards?_

_I'm well, thanks Cris._

_Well, I've heard some rumors that you and Miss Sonny Munroe are not doing so well right now. Is it true?_

I sat up straight in my seat.

_I can't lie to my fans. _Chad pauses. _But yes, it's true. Sonny and I aren't "Channy" anymore. _I can tell that Chad was so sad and disappointed.

_Aw, I'm so sorry for you. But now you're a bachelor!_

Chad laughs, but not cockily. _Ha, no thanks Cris. Right now, I'm still not feeling the need to date other girls right now. It wouldn't be right for m'la—Sonny…or me._

I try to keep well on the road, trying to keep my car in between the lines, but it is difficult when tears are blocking your view.

_Girls, you now have it! Channy is split, but Chad Dylan Cooper is not dateable, yet! Well, keep tuning in, and we'll hear how Chad is having a new movie in two weeks all the way in Australia._

I gasp and turn the radio off. I can't believe Chad never told me about the movie. Heck, we were dating like three days ago, and it was never mentioned. I guess you can add that to the list of Chad's Screw Ups.

My phone rings. _Moo!_ Glancing at the screen, there was none other than a photo of Chad Dylan Cooper. I press onto the "end" button, ignoring the call. "I can't call and drive at the same time," I say to myself, trying to have an excuse to not answer.

It rings again. I ignore it. It rings; I ignore. It rings; I sigh. It rings; I lift the phone up and turn it off completely.

Overhead, I see a billboard of _Mackenzie Falls_. I drive pass it. At my left, I see a couple walk down the sidewalk, a blonde boy and a brunette girl. At my right, I see Chad driving a beer truck.

Wait…Chad driving a beer truck? I shake my head in confusion, but no, it isn't Chad. It's only a bearded mullet-man with a too short, too dirty white shirt that really showed his stomach roll. I shake my head again; I am becoming crazy.

Every person I see, I see Chad. Everything I see, Chad is there. Chad always shows up. The stop light turns green, and I drive quickly to my home which is only a couple blocks away. I concentrate to try to not to think about Chad, but it ends with me thinking about him. I pull up in the driveway and rush toward my apartment.

I have gone mad. I have gone Chad Crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey, thanks for reviewing! ;D Especially to Courtney (Sorry, they wouldn't let me type your name D:) who reviewed to my first two stories ever! So I hope you guys like this...I don't even know where I'm really going with this. Sorry if the plot isn't good or something, but we all just wait and see. ;P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Psychological Work of Connie Munroe<p>

I walk inside of my apartment and see my mom on the couch with her eyes glued onto the TV.

"Mom! Why are you still watching _Mackenzie Falls_? You know the season finale ended weeks ago, right?"

"Sorry, sweetie, but I got confused. I just wanted to make sure that if it was Chloe's biological dad that tried to kill Mackenzie or was it her brother," she replies without even taking a glance at her daughter.

"It was her dad. Her brother tried to kill her," I explain. "Now, you know. Can we move on and focus on me, now. I've had a bad day. Seventy-five percent of it was me crying, and I need someone to talk to…preferably a mother, not some crazed forty-year-old Mackenzie fan."

My mom nods and flashes the TV off with the remote. "Come here, sweetie," she says, patting the place on the couch right beside her. "What's wrong?"

I plopped right next to her. "Chad." That one name; that's all I said, and it was already killing me.

"Oh, sweetie, what did that boy do this time?"

I gulp a painful breath of air. "Um, first it began with agreeing that we should be back to normal, and then, Tawni asks me if I was okay with that. So, I ended up crying for like two hours. And then, on the way here, I hear on the radio that Chad is going off to Australia in three weeks to shoot a movie, and never even told me about it, even back when we were dating. And I think I have gotten Chad Crazy."

My mom rubs my back soothingly, acting the same way Tawni did. "Oh, honey. What is 'Chad Crazy'?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Seeing Chad everywhere I go when he's not physically there."

My mom momentarily stops rubbing me and whispers, "Imagine that! Seeing Mackenzie everywhere you go!"

I stare at her with disgust. "Mom, that is disgusting. You're like twice his age, and Mackenzie's practically my ex!"

"Sorry, honey," she apologizes and continues rubbing my back soothingly.

"What should I do, Mom?" I ask desperately. "I don't want to see Chad ever again! Every time I see him, hear his name, _say_ his name, I feel like I need to jump through a window."

"Well, how is that gonna work? You both work in Condor Studios," my mom says. "It's not like one of you guys is just gonna leave only because your relationship didn't work out."

"I will."

"What?"

"I will leave Condor Studios," I say. "I'll just leave because Chad would rather stay in _Mackenzie Falls_."

"Honey, you're not making any sense. There's no point for you into leaving. I thought you said Chad was gonna leave for Australia in three weeks?" my mom reasons. I groan because she's true.

"But three weeks is too long!" I whine unreasonably.

"Really, Sonny, really?" my mom says, sounding awfully like Chad. I shiver. "So you would rather quit _So Random!_, your dream show to be on, and leave your friends just because you don't want to see Chad?"

"But, but…I never said of leaving my friends," I whimper.

"Well, if you quit, how are we gonna pay for this apartment? I don't have a job, so we're just gonna go back to your father in Wisconsin," my mom explains.

"I'll just find a job then…another acting job."

"Right, so you're gonna betray your friends to go on another show, and steal their viewers," my mom says. "And of course, all casting directors are looking for girls like you who leave their shows once there's something wrong."

Ugh, I hate my mom right, now. As much as I want to deny it, she's true…all of it is true. "So what should I do?" I ask, desperate.

"_I_ don't know what you should do," Mom says vaguely. "What should _you_ do?" Wow, thanks Mom.

I concentrate real hard. Then, a light bulb flashes in my head. I smile. "Mom, I have a compromise!"

"That's my girl!" Mom compliments. "Now, what is your plan?"

"Well, how about I take a vacation for these three weeks, so I won't see Chad until he comes back from Australia, which won't be until a couple months."

"You sure you want this?" my mom asks me.

I nod.

"'Kay, it's your call, Sonny," my mom says. "Go ahead and call Marshall."

I lightly smile and kiss her cheek. Mom left to her bedroom, probably continuing to watch _Mackenzie Falls_. I pull out my cow phone from my back pocket and ring up Marshall:

_Hey Sonny!_

"Um, Marshall, can I take three weeks off from work?" I ask on the phone.

_Sure, but not for the rest of this week because we booked a special guest star to the show._

Five days? I have to see Chad for five more days? How will I survive that when I am diagnosed with Chaditis? "But, Marshall it's really important!"

_Sonny, I can't let you go! How can I cancel Tridark Saga's Aaron Cole? Jackson Tyler already cancelled once; Sonny this will boost _So Random!_'s viewers!_

Wait, did he just Aaron Cole, as in the werewolf of Tridark? "Fine, I'll stay for the rest of the week," I say, trying to sound nonchalant, but really inside I was screaming as much as I did when I believed Jackson Tyler was coming to the show.

But then I realized…what if Aaron Cole cancels? Will that result in Chad becoming the special guest star again? I hope not.

_This is great Sonny! Well, I have to go, mother just made mashed potatoes! Ooh, with gravy too! It's getting wild! Bye, Sonny! See you tomorrow!_

I roll my eyes with a playful smile forming. Geeze, the people I work with… "Alright, Marshall! See you tomorrow!" I say, and think, _Along with Chad Dylan Cooper and Aaron Cole. _Oh dear, this is going to be an interesting week.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Continue to Review! They make me feel like I'm actually a good writer! xD Just kidding, but I get so happy even if I only get one review. So if you haven't review, please do. Reviews are my fuel; they make me get pumped to write another chapter. Well, thanks for reading! - Quite The Imagination<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Triangles Are Fun, Right?

In the parking lot of the Condor Studios at 8 a.m. with a coffee in hand, I head towards Stage 3, but someone stops me.

"Hey, Sonny! Wait up!" I hear a familiar male say…a person that goes by Chad Dylan Cooper.

I turn around and I think I almost drop my coffee, but there he was looking obviously amazing. I avert his eyes, not taking any chances by looking at those blue abysses, but I ask him, "What do you want?"

"I was wondering why you didn't answer my calls yesterday evening," he says. "But I guess you've heard."

"Heard what?" I ask with a hand on my hip, "About the movie in Australia?"

"Oh, so you have heard." Chad says sadly. "Are you disappointed in me?"

"No, I'm not disappointed, but what hurt me was that you never told me that you were even thinking about doing a movie when we were dating!"

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't even sure I was gonna do it then. I never wanted to leave you here alone when I was gonna go all the way to Australia, but I never said no to the director. I was split between you and my career, but I didn't act upon any of it," Chad explains. When he said, he never wanted to leave me; I think my knees became wobbly. Chad continues, "But now I am sure where my answer lies."

I accidentally let my eyes get lost into Chad's eyes. I fall into them real quick. "With Australia," I whisper.

"What?" he asks.

I try to clear my head from Chad. I take a breath and say, "Chad, look, I already know you're choosing your career—"

"—Wait Sonny," Chad interjects me. "I'm not doing the movie."

"What? You're not doing the movie?" I ask astonishingly.

"Sonny, weren't you listening to me a few moments ago?" Chad asks with a small smirk, showing me he was still the Chad I knew.

"But, the radio…I thought…Australia for three weeks?" I trail on, and then, I feel his hand pulling my hand away from my hip, gripping onto it.

He shook his head. "I am not going anywhere Sonny. I can't," he pauses and takes a shaky breath, "I can't leave, not when everything just happened."

It's moments like these that I can't help but fall in love with Chad all over again. It's times like these I forget all the mistakes he has made. I wish it is all that easy…

My phone mooed and pulled my hand away from his grasp. I took it out and saw it had a picture of Tawni Hart on the screen. "Bye, Chad. I have to go," I say, shaking out of my trance.

I turn and leave before he could say anything to stop me.

But oh-so quietly, I hear him say, "Please don't leave me."

I sigh and answer my phone as I entered Stage 3.

_Hey, Sonny! Hurry up, Aaron Cole is at the Prop House. Everybody's here already!_

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute! I'm on my way!"

_Hurry! Aaron is going to try to carry Zora's sarcophagus. _

"Okay, okay! I'll be there! See you there!"

_Okay, see ya, Sonny!_

"Bye!" and we hang up. I was already close enough to hear my cast mates loud cheering for Aaron. I hurry my steps because I didn't want to miss this. I walk inside and see Aaron lifting Zora's heavy sarcophagus, and oddly enough, I hear Zora squealing inside it.

"You're almost there!" Tawni coaxes excitedly.

"C'mon man! A couple more inches!" Nico says.

"Use your werewolf strength!" screams Grady.

With a grunt, Aaron carries it above his head. We all cheer, including me, which made everybody's heads towards me, and they all greet me. Aaron easily put down the sarcophagus with Zora in it carefully down and dusts off his hands. I can't help, but realize his bulging biceps working really well.

He walks towards me and takes out his hand. "Hi, Sonny. Heard a lot about you; and don't worry, all of them are good words."

I take his hand and shake it. "Thanks, and you too with Tridark and all."

He chuckles. "Thanks, so shall we all head to the line rehearsals?" he says, letting go of my hand and turning to everyone.

Everyone agreeing, we're all in work mode when we head to line rehearsals, furiously reading through the scripts, as if we were performing in front of the camera. Working surely takes mind away things because after five hours of line rehearsals and editing the script, we finally finished.

"Okay, that's a wrap!" Marshall calls out. "Nice work everyone! Work is done! Remember rehearsal tomorrow is later than usual, like around 9 a.m."

I slowly exit the rehearsal room, and head towards the lunch room. I greet some people along the way because that was just part of my nature; being sunny; being friendly.

"Hi Sonny!" called out an extra from _Teen Gladiator_.

I turn and wave back, but apparently I never stop walking because I run into someone.

"Geeze, watch where you're—Oh, hey Sonny!" says an all-too-familiar voice: Chad.

"Oh, sorry, Chad," I apologized. "I didn't see you."

"Impossible, how can you not sense Chad Dylan Cooper's presence?" Chad says teasingly. I lightly smile, but didn't reply like I would have. "Wait, what's up? You would usually get fired up from that."

"Well…you know how you said that we should go back to normal?" I ask.

Chad thinks back, making a face. "No…nope. I never actually said that we should go back to normal. I think I only said that I'll see you around."

"Whatever, it was still in the context!" I exclaim.

"Okay, so yeah, what about it?" he ask.

"Well, I guess it's going to be a little hard to do that; it's going to be hard to go back. I mean, everything has changed, Maybe we should—"

"Sonny, you want to run some lines with me?" I hear Aaron call to me, interrupting what I was about to say.

"Who's he?" Chad asks, crossing his arms with his eyebrows scrunching into the middle.

I mentally face-palm myself and sigh. "He is Tridark's Aaron Cole. He's guest starring in _So Random!_."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Review! :D Thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: It's Not an Even Day; It's an Odd Day!

Famous movie actor, Aaron Cole, walk towards Chad and I, already bruising Chad's too-cool aura. "Hey Sonny! Who's your friend?"

I giggle, and look at Chad's reaction: astonish and mouth gape. "Hi Aaron, this is Chad Dylan Cooper." Then, I face Chad and introduce him to Aaron, "Chad, this is Aaron Cole. Aaron pulls out his hand, and Chad reluctantly shakes it as he feels my forcing stare.

"Chad, as in Chad Dylan Cooper?" says Aaron, boosting Chad's self esteem.

"Oh, so you know about me?" Chad asks as the two let go of their shaking hands with his signature cocky smile.

"Yes, you're Sonny's ex, right?"

I lightly fidget, and I swear I see Chad fidgeting as well. "Yes," Chad says.

"Well, nice to meet you," Aaron says too-nicely. Then, he faces me. "So, I was thinking after lunch we can practice some lines. You in?"

"Sure," I say. "You do need some practice…you're just a little too weak as a comedian," I tease.

Aaron chuckled. "Cool, see you later."

Aaron left toward the exit, but not to the cafeteria. I guest as a high-paying movie actor; he doesn't do cafeteria food, which makes me wonder…why does Chad even eat in the cafeteria?

"Sonny, what was that?" Chad asks, pulling onto my arm.

"What was what?" I say, pulling my arm away from his grasp.

"Why were you flirting with him?"

"I wasn't flirting with him!" I say all squeaky.

"Uh-huh, sure," Chad says all sarcastic. "So, now, I bet you probably don't even know that he's trying to date you!"

"No, he isn't!" I say.

"Sonny, he's clearly asking you out on a date!" exclaims Chad. "I use that pick-up line all the time!"

My heart stops right at that moment. I remember how he asked me if he wanted to run lines with me when guest-starred on the show, trying to make me kiss him, but thank goodness my weird Chad dream prevented that from happening. This makes me realize that I wasn't as special to Chad as I thought. "Wow, Chad. How can you be that shallow?"

After a while, Chad finally realizes what had just happened. "Sonny, I'm sor—"

"—Just don't Chad," I say.

"But, Sonny, I just don't want to see you to get hurt!"

"No, Chad, you're just thinking of yourself," I say, crossing my arms. "You're always like that; it's always about you! You just hate the fact that Aaron might have a shot with dating me! I don't blame you, though. Aaron is a handsome gentleman, and knows how to treat women right."

Chad doesn't reply, as he thinks through my words. I know that he's just jealous. I guess he doesn't want to deal with pain that someone might actually be better for me than him.

"Look, Chad, even if we are exes and apparently enemies; you are still one of my friends, so I'll give you some advice. If you never going to get hurt again, are you ever going to feel?" I say, looking straight into his eyes; for once, not getting lost. "Sometimes you need to take risks. Think about it."

I leave him with that note. I enter the cafeteria, and see that my costars were still sitting in the same table for since ever. I walk over to the familiar table. They all greet me as I sat right in between Tawni and Zora.

"Hey guys," I reply in return.

Tawni asks, "Why did you come here so late?"

"I just had a talk with Chad."

"Wait, Sonny, is Chip giving you a hard time again?" Nico asks protectively.

"Yeah, because we can give him what he should deserve," Grady adds, cracking his knuckles for effect.

"Yup! I actually got a taser, now!" Zora says deviously.

We all look at her with disbelief. Look, how many twelve year olds do you know that keeps a taser just for the heck of it?

Then, I lightly smile because of my friends concerns. "No, I'm good. But I'm just really hungry," I explain. "I'll be right back."

As I push back my seat, Nico stops me. "Sonny, no, how about Grady and I get you some food? Don't worry it will be nutritious and delicious!" The two of them leave the table and head towards the cafeteria lady.

"Well, that was weird," replies Zora.

"Yeah, those two doofuses are always weird," Tawni replies as she takes a glance at her nails.

"C'mon guys. They're just being considerate," I say as the guys come back with a tray full of chips, cake, and then there's just one red apple.

"Nutritious," Grady says pointing to the apple.

"And delicious!" Nice says pointing to the rest of the tray.

I smile. These were my doofuses. "Thanks, you guys."

So, I grab for the apple and eat it. Truthfully, I actually ate some chips and cake, but I never really did finish it. After my stomach became satisfied, I left for Aaron's line practice, or, if Chad's correct, date.

I walk to Aaron's dressing room and knocked on the door once, twice, and thrice. Then, Aaron opens the door…shirtless. My stomach did a flip as I see his tan chiseled chest. I shiver and goose bumps form.

"Hey, Sonny!"

"H-hey, A-Aaron."

"Sorry for being shirtless. I just did some workout," apologizes Aaron. "Oh, come in, get comfortable. I'll be right back, let me just put on a shirt."

He leaves to the bathroom, and I circle around his dressing room. It's not messy; pretty much clean. There was the foam mat, realizing that is where he just did his work out. I sit down in his couch, and by this time, he comes out of the bathroom.

"You're back!" I say.

"Yup, so let's get to practicing!"

So we practiced. We practiced for a while, but something was partially distracting me. Is Aaron really going to ask me out? Instead of saying my next line, I ask him instead, "What was the purpose of this?"

"Sonny, that's not the next line," Aaron says.

"I know, but there's a reason why you asked me to practice with you, but I don't know exactly what the reason is."

"Am I that transparent?" Aaron asks, running his fingers through his dark locks.

"It seems so with Chad," I reply.

"The Chad, as in your ex?" he asks.

"Yup, so what's the deal?"

"I like a certain girl and I need your help," he says. I shiver slightly.

"Really? Who?" I ask, acting as if I don't know the answer.

"Tawni," he says, and I think I did a double-take. I guess he saw my reaction, and explains, "Yup, I have an embarrassing crush for Tawni Hart."

Geeze, everything is not what it seems. So, really, Aaron wanted to get close to Tawni by becoming friends with her best friends; genius. So, really, Aaron never even liked me—now I feel stupid. Remind me to kill Chad the next time I see him…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Herro Lovelies! Pweeze review. They maketh me happy! :D I'm gonna tell you in advance...I might not update the story during the weekend, but I will try to. PWEEZE REVIEW! ^-^ Thanks for reading! - Quite the Imagination<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **

**CookieCrispEtc: ;P**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Secrets<p>

"Wait? Tawni? As in Tawni Hart?" I ask with disbelief.

"Yup," he says sheepishly. He rubs the back of his neck with embarrassment, looking kind of pink. "I just don't know how to tell it to her, and that's why I need your help."

"Wait, famous actor Aaron Cole needs help from a small Wisconsin girl?" I ask.

He nods. "I know right. You would think a big-time movie actor would have the guts to ask a girl out. But I don't know Tawni is just something different," he says.

"You got that right," I reply. Tawni is something different: she is hard and shiny on the outside, but in the inside she's soft and is vulnerable. She puts on her conceited mask because she doesn't want to get hurt. And that sounds exactly like Chad; my heart raced. "Definitely different," I say at last.

"So…can you help me?"

"Sure."

"Can we keep it in the down low, though?" he asks. "When I ask her out, I want it to be perfect and surprising."

"Cool," I say nodding my head. "Can we continue this tomorrow though? I think I should be going now," I say as I glance at the clock that said it was 2:30 pm.

"Sure, can you meet me here like after lunch again?" he asks, standing from his seat, leading me to the doorway.

"Okay," I say as he opens the door for me. "Well, see you tomorrow?"

"Bye, Sonny, see you tomorrow. And remember, keep it on the DL," he reminds me.

"Got it. Well bye Aaron!"

I leave his dressing room and head toward the Prop House. I walk right in and saw there was Tawni on her phone, sitting on the couch. Nico and Grady were playing _Call of Duty_ the video game, and Zora was probably scrawled in the vents, eavesdropping in many conversations. Which makes me wonder: did she hear how Aaron confessed his crush to me? Remind me to ask Zora subtly.

Tawni looks up from her phone. "Where have you been Sonny? You're really spacing out nowadays."

"I was with Aaron. He said he needed help on some lines," I say. At least I'm not lying, I'm just not telling what else has happened.

Tawni stares hard at me, as if she was thinking about something, but then she says, "Okay!" and looks back down on her phone.

Tawni was texting away in her phone. Nico and Grady were jamming their thumbs and fingers onto their video game controllers, as well as making unnecessary noises. I see Zora somehow moved from the vents to somewhere near the alien statue; measuring its height. No one was talking, well other than Nico and Grady who were yelling each other in the height of the game.

"Guys," I begin, but no one looked up. "GUYS!" I say even louder, making all eight eyes look at me. "We all should go to the Patio. I bet Mel is missing us right now!"

"S-Sonny, I-I d-don't think that's a-a good i-idea," Grady stutters putting down his controllers, oddly fidgeting in his seat.

"Why not, Grady?" I ask curiously.

"Because Grady has this mad crush on that Mel girl," Nico replies for Grady as he put down the controller as well.

"Nico!" Grady whines.

"Hey, man, at least I didn't tell them about the Scottish accent you use when you're nervous around girls!" exclaims Nico, but then realizes what he said. "Oops."

"Nico, I'm go—"

I stop Grady before he could say anything else. "Grady no-worries. You don't need to be nervous about Mel, she's really cool! I have a feeling she likes you, too."

"Really?" Grady asks hopeful. "What makes you think so?"

"Dude, she dealt with your 'Mommy' pick-up line," Nico replies patting Grady's shoulder.

"Okay," Grady says. "Let's go to the Patio."

The guys got off from the couch and headed out the Prop House, leaving Tawni alone on the seat and Zora standing with crossed arms.

"Tawni. Zora. Let's go to the Patio," I say.

"Do we have too?" whines Tawni. "I'm so tired! And thirsty!" I mentally face-palm myself.

"That's why we're going to the Patio. It a good place to rest and they sell smoothies!"

"Really? Okay let's go then!" Tawni squeals picking up her purse and leaves out the door, acting as if she never been to the Patio before. Geeze, how can Aaron like Tawni? She's a piece of work…that reminds me: ask Zora subtly if she knows.

"Who's this Mel girl?" Zora asks with her arms still crossed; I guess she feels kind of replaced.

"She's this girl who just moved in the floor above me at my apartment, yesterday," I reply. I lightly smile because she was the one who helped me deal with one of the affects of having Chaditis/Chad Crazy: having him stuck on my mind, all day. "You don't really know her because yesterday you were at some radio station."

"Darn, the day I'm gone, I miss a totally good time to embarrass Grady," I hear Zora mutter.

I lightly smile because Zora became her normal weird self, but then I remember: ask Zora! "So, Zora," I say nonchalantly. "Do you know if a certain famous actor likes a certain blonde girl?"

"Sonny, are you saying Aaron Cole likes Tawni?" Zora ask with wide eyes. Darn, so much for being subtle.

"No!" I lie, but unfortunately my voice pitches.

"Lies!" Zora exclaims.

"Fine, but it's a secret. You can't tell anyone," I say eyes lock on her eyes.

"Sure, sure," she says, raising her hands in surrender. She left the Prop House following the rest of my cast mates to the Patio.

I really need to work on controlling my voice, especially when my voice pitches when I either lie or deny. I shake my head with a smile because I know; I know that I won't change. I'm still the same Wisconsin girl, it's just that I had a lot more experiences, and I'm much more mature.

I leave the Prop House, walking down the hallways of the Condor Studios. I walk pass the _Teen Gladiator_ set. I walk pass the _Meal or No Meal _set. And finally, the _Mackenzie Falls _set.

I hear a guitar strumming from the Mack set and someone humming a tune. I'm not really sure who it is, but it was beautiful. I know that it couldn't be Chad, I mean have you heard him sing his "Chad" song for Dakota, it was catchy, but it was a totally different material from what I was hearing. I think it was Skyler or Ferguson instead. They seem musically incline, right? Maybe?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: If you are "true" Channy fans, you should already know what's going to come up, but I don't know...I could change it...add a twist to it...MUAHAHA! :P I'm so evil. Anyways, please review. And thanks for reading! - Quite the Imagination <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry I couldn't update yesterday because I was at a Cody Simpson concert! :D Well anyways, this is more like a filler chapter, but there's still some twists into them. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Making Lines Straight<p>

I am at the Patio with my cast mates/friends. We all stop at the front of the door, looking at the chaotic place. The place was so full of people; I bet half of them weren't even buying smoothies or even a small blueberry scone; they all were pushing toward the center of the room.

"What in the world!" exclaims Nico.

"It's my dream all over again!" Grady yells. "People were all zombies and were just standing around this place. And then, Mel was in danger and I…" he trails.

"Grady, this is not your dream," I say. "No one's is in danger other than the guy who is being bombarded with fans." I point where the chaos was at its highest.

Fans, mostly girls, push their way through the crowd, and I quickly see the face: it is Aaron. He didn't expect the fans to come, but he didn't reject any request for an autograph or a photo.

"Is that Aaron?" Tawni asks. "Oh my gosh, that poor thing; being pulled by the filthy hands of his ugly fans."

I sneak a glance at Zora, and simultaneously, she glances at me. We read each others thought: _How can Aaron have a crush on Tawni?_

I mean no offense to Tawni, but she's definitely not the down-to-earth girl that can do ceramics and needle-point pillows (we learned that the hard way).

"Geeze, people! You guys can't stay here!" yells Mel at the fans. Unfortunately, not one of the fans took their eyes away from Aaron. So, she tries something different, "Hey! If all of you don't buy two items from the menu, I'm calling the cops!"

Suddenly, all the teenage and tween girls, and guys, rushed over to the cashier ordering their items. Unfortunately, there were only two cashiers taking orders from like a hundred people. Then, I see Mel sneak towards Aaron, leading him to the Employees Only room. I called over Grady, Nico, Zora and Tawni to follow me to that room.

So, we sneakily walked in, until…

"Sonny, we can't go in! It says 'Employees Only'!" Grady says.

"C'mon Grady! Before someone sees us!" I exclaim.

"For the name of pizza, come on man! What happens if Mel was stranded with zombies in that room?" Nico asks.

That got Grady. We walk in and see Aaron sitting on the chair as Mel fills his empty cup with coffee.

"Gosh, fans are crazy," I hear Aaron say with a sigh.

"No kidding," I reply with a small smile.

Mel and Aaron look up; surprise to find the five of us standing in the room.

"Hey guys!" greet Mel, so we return the welcoming.

"Wait, you guys know Mel, too?" ask Aaron.

"Yeah," I say. "She lives the apartment above me."

"She thinks Sonny is a horrible singer!" squeals Tawni, clapping her hands. "So that won me over!"

That remark made Aaron raise an eyebrow at Mel. Then, Mel explains, "No, I just thought Sonny wasn't a better singer than I am." I see Aaron rolling his eyes.

"I only know Mel because of Grady liking…" Nico begins, but then realizing what he is about to say, he continues with, "how she makes his smoothies. Yes, Grady kept jabbering how Mel made his smoothies good…real good." Nico then smiles, thinking he just saved his best friend.

"Smoothies?" Grady asks. "Really, Nico? Smoothies?" Mel giggles.

"What you got something bet—" Nico starts, but then Zora interrupts.

"Hi, I don't think we have met," says Zora, venom filling her tone. Cough, cough, jealous much? Zora pulls out her hand, "My name is—"

"Zora Lancaster!" Mel oddly squeals. Tawni, Nico, Grady, and I did a double take; did Mel seriously idolize a twelve year old? "Oh my, you're my favorite actress!"

Zora stutters because she didn't see this coming, "R-really?"

Aaron chuckles. "Don't be freaked out, but she has loved you ever since you came onto _So Random!_."

"Wait, how would you know that?" I ask with full of confusion.

"Oh, sorry, well, if you guys don't know, I'm Mel's younger cousin," Aaron says.

"Thank god!" exclaims Tawni. "I thought you two were dating! That would've been awkward because I like," then Tawni pauses, but I can tell Aaron was leaning forward eager to figure out who she likes. Unfortunately, Tawni says instead, "'Cuz I like think that Grady would've been torn into pieces."

"Tawni!" whines Grady, again. We all laugh, well besides Grady who is sulking right now with embarrassment.

Suddenly, a phone rings; it's Nico's phone. "Hehe, okay guys, hold up," he says has he takes out his phone from his back pocket. He stares at his screen, and his joy turns sullen. "Guys, you can go without me, I need to take this," he says as he eases his way to the exit of the room.

Nico suddenly leaving made things awkward, but it soon comes to an end as Zora cracks a joke. Then, we sit on foldable metal chairs and begin to bond with each other, sharing to each other what is in store for us in the future. I learn that Mel was actually trying to make it in the industry as a country singer. I learn that Aaron is actually going to film a new action flick after the guest star in _So Random!_. I learn that Tawni is actually starting the works for her new shoe line called Tawni Toes. I learn that Grady is actually beginning to read the actual Narnia books. So then, it was my turn to share to everyone else. "Um, well…I'm going to leave for Wisconsin after this week," I share.

"What?" they chorus together.

"You're leaving _So Random!_?" exclaims Tawni. "I never thought you would quit on us…I mean I kinda expected that from a Cooper or a Tyler, but not you!"

"Yeah, Sonny! Why are you leaving?" asks Grady.

"Is it because of Chad, Sonny?" ask Mel. "Because he's surely not something to quit your dream for!"

"Guys, don't panic!" I exclaim. "It was just going to be for vacation because I just needed a break from Chad. At first, I wanted to quit because I was having problems with Chad, and then I thought he was going to Australia for a movie, but then my mom talked me out of leaving Hollywood, so I thought having a vacation for the remainder of time that Chad was going to stay until he goes to Australia, but then he tells me he's not doing to the movie, so now I don't know what to do. Because when I leave for my vacation, it will give me a break from Chad, but when I come back here, I will torture myself because I'll be seeing Chad again—"

"Breathe, Sonny, breathe!" yells Zora. "You're turning blue!"

I stop talking and breathe.

"Now, Sonny, can you tell us what's wrong, slowly," replies Aaron.

I sigh, and started all over. "Well, you guys know how I broke up with Chad?" They nod, so I continue, "Well, I guess I couldn't handle that—"

"You got that right," mutters Mel, and Aaron gives Mel a dirty look, so Mel apologizes.

"And I actually got Chaditis."

"Chaditis?" asks Grady.

"Guys, shut up! Sonny is trying to speak!" Tawni says oddly considerate.

"Thanks Tawni," I say, and then I continued with my story. "So then, on the radio, I heard Chad was going to a movie in Australia, but I never actually let it continue, I turned it off, and I jumped into conclusions. So, I thought of leaving _So Random!_ entirely, but then my mom talked me out of it, so I thought having a vacation will help me avoid from seeing Chad again, well until his movie was going to finish, so I asked Marshall if I could take a vacation. Unfortunately, he said I can't do that for this week because of the guest star, but now it's not going to work entirely because he's not actually doing a movie! So should I do the vacation that's going to start after this week? Or should I just live in the torture?" I finally finish.

Aaron rubs his chin. "Well, you're actually living through the torture all through this week, right?" I nod. "So I guess, you deserve the vacation," he explains.

Mel nods. "I think that's a good idea. It will give you some time to go back to your family in Wisconsin and then you won't think about Chad as much."

"So, two in favor with me going to Wisconsin?" I say. "How about you guys? Grady?"

"If that's what makes you better…"

"Zora?"

"You really do need to vacation…"

"Tawni?"

"Only if you're coming back," Tawni replies with authority.

"So, it's settled, I am going to Wisconsin after this week and be Chad-free?" I ask.

They all nod.

"Okay, I'm going to Wisconsin next week," I reply with a shrug. Suddenly, I hear a gasp and a swiftness of closing the door. I strut my way to the exit and see who had just did that, but the person was long gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, try to guess who that person was. O_o Well, thanks for taking the time to read this. Oh, and please review! It makes me happy. :D - Quite the Imagination<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late updates... :/ School is such a drag... :( Anyways, here is Ch. 7! Hope you guys like it! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Wishes Come True<p>

Well, it's day two in the Condor Studios until my Wisconsin vacation, and I'm now heading toward Studio 3. Ever since, I talked with Chad yesterday, he hasn't been bugging me out so far. 8:40 a.m. and no sign of Chad, yet.

I enter the studio with ease, and I walk pass my costars' dressing rooms, so I can make it to the Prop House. Suddenly, I hear something in Nico's dressing room. It is peculiar because it is something familiar.

The guitar tune! It was the same guitar tune that I heard in Mackenzie Falls set. Could it be Nico? But why would he be in the _Mackenzie Falls_ set to play that song? Hm…maybe he wants to try to win over Chastity because any chances with Marta and Portlyn are over.

I skip over to the Prop House to see Aaron and Tawni sitting in the couch just talking. It was nothing intimate, nothing that screams out "relationship", but they were talking.

"Hey, guys!" I call out.

"Hey, Sonny," they both greet back to me. Hmm…Tawni seems a bit too happy this morning, and bit more cooperative.

"Where's Grady?" I ask, not even bothering to ask where Zora is at because no one really knows where she's at exactly.

"With Mel," Aaron says with a smile. "Mel asked out Grady last night because she figured he had enough embarrassment yesterday."

"Aww," I gush. "That's so sweet of Mel."

"Yeah, so what do you want Sonny?" asks Tawni, who stood up from the couch, walking over to her laptop.

"Nothing, I was just going to ask Aaron if he done his _lines_ right," I say, winking at Aaron as I say 'lines', but it seems that he had no idea what I was implying. "Did you ask Tawni…about the _lines_," I say stressing the word 'line', but Aaron is still clueless. "Never mind, it seems like you still need to practice, right? After lunch?"

"Oh!" Aaron says after the big realization hit him. "Right! But no, I never asked Tawni…about the lines, not yet because I still need to practice them with you."

"Oh gosh, you guys are so confusing," Tawni whines. "Aaron just tell me later after you practice your lines with Sonny."

"Okay," he replies.

Suddenly, the PA system rang out:

_The _So Random! _cast please report to Marshall's office. Sonny Munroe report to Mr. Condor's office._

"Did you do anything wrong, Sonny?" ask Tawni, afraid for me.

"No, I'm sure I didn't do anything! Well, other than refusing to get that donut from the cafeteria lady. Was it wrong that it looked like a foot?"

"You better hurry, Sonny. You don't want to keep Mr. Condor waiting," warned Aaron, and he was true.

I rush my way to Mr. Condor's office, knowing the fastest way to get there, even though it's a risk I have to take myself: must go through _Mackenzie Falls _set. I walk through the secret pathways that I learned back when I was still Chad's girlfriend to make my way to Mr. Condor's office.

Suddenly, I heard two whispering voices.

"Chad, you need to work fast. She's leaving this Friday, you only have four days," says an unrecognizable voice.

"I know! I know! But I can't work that fast. Do you know hard it is to say—" I didn't hear the next part because I had to keep moving to Mr. Condor, and I couldn't risk being late.

Finally, I am at Mr. Condor's door, and I knock.

"Come in," he bellows.

I walk in, fidgeting the hem of my shirt.

"Sit down, Sonny. I just have a surprise for you." So I sit. "I'm aware that you planned to have your vacation this Friday, but how would you feel to have it start this Wednesday instead?"

"Really? Can you do that, sir?" I ask, kind of happy.

"Yeah, I am Mr. Condor," he says, but then mumbles, "and Aaron's manager demands him to finish his guest star this Wednesday, so he can audition for the new action movie."

"Oh, so basically we only have one rehearsal, and then tomorrow is the live performance, and then, I could have my vacation?"

"That's the plan, Sonny," he says. "I think you deserve it."

"Thank you, Mr. Condor!" I began to stand up and head out his office.

"Sonny," he says, and I stop at the door. "Thanks for making Condor Studios better."

I leave his office with a smile. I skip over to the _So Random! _set, not really caring about my surroundings. I see everyone there: Tawni, Aaron, Marshall, Nico, Zora, and Mel and Grady hand-in-hand. I smile. "Guys, Mr. Condor is letting me go at Wednesday night!"

All of my friends cheer.

"Wait, so the live audience is coming tomorrow instead?" asks Marshall, who is beginning to sweat on his bald spot.

"That's what the boss said," I reply.

"Oh dear…okay everybody, on set in five! Dress rehearsals!"

And with that work began. We are all professional actors so it wasn't so difficult to work in a fast pace. I just couldn't wait to have a vacation with my family and friends back in Wisconsin…I know Chad hasn't been annoying me as much anymore, but I don't know how I will act if I ever saw him in person again. Cry? Yes. Mad? Yes. At him and myself.

At lunch, we finish dress rehearsals, and I left to the cafeteria with all my friends, this time minus Marshall. The food is not so bad today because it was Tuesday Tacquitos and Tacos. So that was good.

After lunch, Aaron and I head out to his dressing room as everyone else left to go to the Patio, well except Nico because he is going out with a "friend".

"So, you had four days, and now, you're cut down to two days," I say. "You need to tell Tawni that you like her ASAP!"

"I know. I already made some plans, but I don't know if it's good," he replies.

"How'd you picture it?" I ask, kind of curious.

"Well, it was me with a suit with a rose in hand. You can tell her to dress nice, but don't tell her for what. Then, blindfold her and push her into the limo. From there, the limo driver will lead her into a private restaurant with a beautiful view of all of Hollywood, and then, I will reveal myself to her, and have a date with her, but really, I don't know how to ask her if she wants to be my girlfriend."

"Aww…Aaron that's so sweet. Very cliché, but it will make Tawni's heart melt, you don't have to say anything," I tell him.

"Really?"

"Really, so when are you doing this?"

"Tonight."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes."

"See, you didn't even need me after all. You did alright just on your own."

"No, Sonny, thank you," he replies. "You've been a good friend to me. Chad was one lucky man to have been dating you."

My heart stops and my mouth gape.

"Sonny, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Aaron apologizes.

I shook my head. "No, Aaron, it's alright." And then, I laugh. "Do you know what's funny?"

"No, what's funny?"

"You know how I told you that Chad knew that you were trying to date someone?" He nods. "Well, he thought you were trying to hit on me, so he got jealous, and I actually believed him!"

We both laugh. After a while, we realize it became 2 o'clock. From there on, Aaron and I began to organize Aaron and Tawni's first date. It looks like Tawni got her Prince Charming…an actor nonetheless.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Aww...Grady and Mel...now Aaron and Tawni! :D Well...I'm thinking of doing three more chappies, so Channy is coming real soon :D Please review! Thanks for reading! - Quite the Imagination<br>**

** PS: Who has listened to Demi's new album "Unbroken"? It's amazing! ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: What's With Nico?

Aaron and Tawni's date was a success, but what I found hilarious was that Tawni actually thought Aaron and I were secretly dating each other. She said, "Well, you two were sneaking out like after lunch together, and then you guys have like codes that no one else in the room understood. I didn't know you two were planning a way for Aaron to ask me out!"

Geeze, first Chad thinks I am dating Aaron…and now Tawni; what's with the blondes this week? No offense.

Well, now it's my last day at Hollywood…well until my vacation ends in three months. So, I need to make my performance with live audience the best it can be because the fans deserve that, being flexible with changing the date of the show and all.

So, I'm parking my car into my reserved spot at 2:15 pm (a little later than usual because live shows start at 5 o'clock, and we still need to do one last rehearsal before it starts), and I see Chad entering Studio 3, _So Random!_'s studio, through my rear view mirror. I scrunch my eyebrows together with confusion.

I leave the car and follow him, but he is already like forty feet ahead of me. To catch up, I power-walk my way, and I sneakily stalk him—ew, stalking seem so creepy—so I sneakily followed him. He turns a left and I turn a left. He turns a right, I turn a right. Finally, he stops, and I hide behind the nearest corner. Chad is in front of Marshall's office, and I wonder why he is even talking to Mama's Boy Marshall.

Chad looks around to see if there is anybody looking, and I flinch back when he looks my direction, fortunately, he didn't see me. He knocks on the door. I hear the door open and I hear Chad's steps moving inside.

"Marshall, I need a favor—" I hear right before the door closes shut into privacy.

I huff in defeat to turn to leave because I obviously loss the battle of eavesdropping. I walk down the hallway, and I suddenly see Nico heading to the place where I was just leaving.

"Hey, Nico, you shouldn't even bother!" I call out. "Marshall is already talking with Chad."

I think Nico took a quick misstep. "What?" Nico exclaims, sounding oddly afraid. "I mean…why is Chip even talking to Marshall?" Nico says, returning back to normal.

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know," I say. "I think he was asking Marshall for a favor."

"Lemme check this out," Nico says. "Oh, and Tawni is asking for you." Nico points his thumb behind him, implying that Tawni is in the Prop House.

"Okay, thanks, see ya'!" I say to Nico, walking straight ahead to the Prop House.

I walk ahead thinking how awkward Nico has been nowadays. It is probably the song he is writing for Chastity, but I don't know…it could be any girl. I mean I already learned that everything is not what it seems; for example: me dating the star of the rival show. Example 2: Mel asking out Grady. Example 3: Aaron liking Tawni.

I enter the Prop House and I see Aaron and Tawni sitting on the couch just talking to each other with his arm encircling her right above her shoulders. Their eyes shot up as they hear my footsteps disrupt their moment.

"Sorry, you guys, but Nico told me that you needed something," I say, looking at Tawni.

Tawni scrunches her eyebrows. "No, I didn't tell Nico anything. You know what's weird? I never see Nico anymore, he's acting a lot like Zora, now."

I shrug. "I don't know maybe he feels alone especially now that Grady has Mel."

"I find it hard to believe that Grady has a girlfriend before Nico," says Tawni. "I mean they're both doofuses, but Nico actually has good style."

"Hey, Tawni," Aaron says warningly. "Remember be nice to people!"

"Okay, Aaron," Tawni says giggly. That was disgustingly cute, but I guess Aaron is good for Tawni; he'll teach Tawni to be a better person.

"Okay, well, we should all head down to set," I say. "Rehearsals are in five."

"Okay," they say and with that we leave toward set.

Still walking to set, Mel and Grady joins us. And then comes Marshall and Nico. Finally, Zora, who has just happened to have a tarantula in her hands, swings by. The whole _So Random! _crew is here to get ready to rehearse for the final episode for the season.

And we begin to rehearse. After three hours of running lines and going through the actions, it is show time. Fans are already filling up the seats in the bleachers bubbled over with excitement.

Backstage, all the couples are sharing intimate good lucks, while Nico, Zora, and I are awkwardly standing next to each other, allowing them their privacy. I sneak a peek through the curtains and I see all the people in the audience; I immediately become nervously excited.

I turn away from peaking through the curtains to see all my costars looking at me with worry and concern.

"What's wrong," I ask.

"Chad," they all say, and it broke me.

"C-Chad?"

"He's here," Aaron says.

"Right behind us," Grady adds.

"With flowers," Tawni says.

"And chocolates," Mel continues.

"With a leather jacket," says Zora.

"And a surprise," Nico responds softly. "You should talk to him."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm going to update the next chapter ASAP! I'm going to try to finish this story with two more chapters! :D Please review, too! Thank you for reading! - Quite the Imagination<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Chad's Surprise

I nod at everybody. I walk through the huddled group to walk to Chad who was standing a couple feet away. I knew a long time ago that this was going to happen, seeing Chad again, but I just didn't want it to happen. But I can't avoid him…I need to say goodbye to him properly, before I leave for my vacation.

_5 minutes until show time! _says Marshall through the P.A. system.

I continue to walk, I still have time. He stands there with flowers, chocolates, and his leather jacket. He stands there with his beautiful blue eyes and perfect blonde hair; being obviously attractive. A shiver drop down my spine: Nico told me he also has a surprise for me.

"Hey," I start.

"Hey," he replies back.

We pause awkwardly.

Suddenly, we say, "I need to tell you something," simultaneously.

We stop and smile.

"You go first," he says.

"No, you first," I say.

"No, you!" he says.

"You, I insist," I say.

"Oh my gosh, just start already!" Zora exclaims, popping out from the barrel that was right beside us. How does she do that?

"Okay, well…I already know," Chad says. "I already know that you're leaving to Wisconsin tonight after the show."

"How'd you know?"

"Oh, your friend, Nico, has been helping me," he says.

"Why's he helping _you_? No offense."

"No, it's alright, I won't blame you, I am a jerk after all," he says, and continues, "Well, we made a deal. He helps me and I help him get Chastity."

Haha! I knew Nico had a thing for Chastity. "So did you help him with the song?" I ask Chad, I mean I heard Nico play in Mackenzie Falls, so maybe he was practicing with Chad.

"What song?" Chad ask, confuse. "Nico wrote a song?"

"Yeah…it goes something like this…" I say and then, I hum the tune.

As I continue to hum, I see Chad put down the flowers and chocolates onto the barrel that Zora was at—and oddly disappeared from—and reach behind it. He pulls out his guitar, and I stop humming to stare at him with confusion.

He looks down on the neck of his guitar placing his fingers on the first chord, and once set, he looks up with blue eyes wide open. He strums a chord progression. The tune plays out.

_I'm used to be on my own  
>Keeping my heart shut down<br>If I don't go there, I won't get hurt  
>But the pretty girl said<em>

_If you never ever gonna get hurt again_  
><em>Are you ever gonna feel another thing my friend<em>  
><em>And I like the way she talks<em>

_And I la, la, la, la_  
><em>Like the way she spins my world around<em>  
><em>And my ha, ha, ha, ha<em>  
><em>Heart's good for one more kick<em>

_So how do we do this?_  
><em>'Cause I believe you're worth it<em>  
><em>How do we do this what to take?<em>  
><em>And isn't gonna break me down<em>

_I found that nothin' can come from nothin'_  
><em>So you better come round, I'm down<em>  
><em>How do we do this?<em>

_So tell me get ready_  
><em>'Cause things are gettin' heavy<em>  
><em>And I don't wanna fall apart<em>  
><em>'Cause spending time with you<em>  
><em>Was all I wanna do<em>

_You know, it's scary givin' up your heart_  
><em>But you give me that something<em>  
><em>Been waiting so long and I make you smile<em>  
><em>That's why I wrote this song<em>

_And I la, la, la, la_  
><em>Like the way you spin my world around<em>  
><em>And my ha, ha, ha, ha<em>  
><em>Heart's good for one more kick<em>

_So how do we do this?_  
><em>'Cause I believe you're worth it<em>  
><em>How do we do this, what to take?<em>  
><em>And isn't gonna break me down<em>

_I found, that nothin' can come from nothin'_  
><em>So you better come round, I'm down<em>  
><em>How do we do this?<em>

_I'm risking, one kiss is all that its taken_  
><em>I'm shaking, heart breakin'<em>  
><em>I think you'll be worth the pain<em>

_And I la, la, la, la_  
><em>Like the way she spins my world around<em>  
><em>And my ha, ha, ha, ha<em>  
><em>Heart's good for one more kick<em>

_So how do we do this?_  
><em>'Cause I believe you're worth it<em>  
><em>How do we do this, what to take?<em>  
><em>And isn't gonna break me down<em>

_I found, that nothin' can come from nothin'_  
><em>So you better come round, I'm down<em>  
><em>How do we do this?<em>

It was Chad all along.

Chad wrote this song.

For me…

"Sonny, how are we gonna do this when you're going to stay at Wisconsin?" Chad says, swinging his guitar back with the strap so it would lie on his back. He holds my hands, his eyes piercing mine. "Sonny, you can't leave Hollywood."

"Chad, what are you saying? You don't want me to go on my vacation?" I ask, confuse.

"Wha—? It was just for vacation?" Chad asks with disbelief. "I can't believe Nico didn't tell me that! I'm gonna—" and then, Chad stops his rage, and looks back at me. "Wait, no…it doesn't even matter…the song is still for you whether or not Wisconsin was only a vacation. It still has the same meaning: I want you back."

My heart is pounding against my chest.

I feel all my surroundings disappearing and all I see is Chad. I only see Chad. Was once a curse, but now a gift; I am looking at an angel; a stupid, blonde-haired, blue-eyed angel.

My angel.

He is my angel looking back at me with desperation, waiting for an answer.

"Chad," I say but my quivering lip gave out. I gasp and tears swells in my eyes. I run into him for a gripping hug.

My heart continues to pound, but this time, I feel Chad's in rhythm with mine. As my tears stain his blue shirt, his breath wavers on my necks.

"I miss you Sonny," he whispers as he bring his hand to my waist.

"You shouldn't have missed me," I whisper back, looking into his heavenly eyes. He tilts his head in confusion. "Because at the end we would always come back to each other," I explain.

I slowly lead my wrapped arms around his stomach to encircle the back of his neck. I tip-toe to his level, and lean slightly in. Moving slowly in, still thinking whether or not this is a good idea, Chad's lips suddenly fill the space between us. My mind limps, not even thinking anymore. My heart explodes, and I see stars behind my lidded eyes.

We hear cheers. Wait…what…cheers?

We pull apart and look around. The curtains are gone, visibly showing us to the live audience. I turn to see who pull the curtains on us, and I see Nico Harris with a smirk. He winks towards us and gives us a thumbs-up.

"I didn't tell him to do that," I hear Chad say.

"It's alright," I say as I turn back to Chad with a smile. "You always do your best performance with an audience, right?"

Chad's hands hold my face into his guitar-calloused hands. "I don't know, I guess it always helps that you're always on my mind. Did you know that all this time I was diagnosed with SMS?"

"What's that?" I whisper as he pulls my face towards his.

"Sonny Munroe Syndrome," he says, and kisses me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: *squeals* *dead* *comes back alive* I need to add one more chapter! 0_0<strong>

**Please Review! Hoped you like it! - Quite the Imagination  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Two Love-Sick Teenagers

After our second kiss, Marshall made Chad leave the stage, clearly reminding all of us we still have a show to shoot. So, despite all the butterflies in my stomach and being lightheaded, I still had to perform.

And the show goes on. Through all my sketches, I did my hundred and one percent best. I use the funny accents, make hilarious faces, hit people with props, get hit by props, and even dressing up in ridiculous costumes.

Finally, closing curtain comes, and I am the one who is doing the final speech. "Thanks you guys for coming to show, even if we changed the show date. Hope you have enjoyed it!"

With that, the curtains close, and all my friends rush to hug me. They all say, "We're going to miss you!" "Hope you have fun in Wisconsin!" "Send me a postcard!" "Get me a souvenir!"

Once they pull away, I smile at them; at all of them. I then look at Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora, I can't believe I actually thought about leaving them. Leaving them because of…

I feel hands on my waist; I turn and see Chad smiling down at me.

I can't believe that I ever thought about leaving because of this stupid, beautiful boy right here. I tilt my head, so I kiss his cheek.

He smiles, appreciating the attention.

I look back at my friends.

"I will miss all you guys! I will keep in contact with you guys, but just remember: this is only vacation, so this is not the last you will hear about Sonny Munroe."

"What time is your flight?" Tawni asks.

"Um, I think at 9 pm," I reply.

"So, you and lover boy only have an hour together until three long months away from each other," says Zora.

"Oh." I reply sadly, looking at Chad. Chad looks down at me with the same sadness.

"Guys, you guys should have your moment," says Mel. "Obviously you two haven't thought all the things through."

"Mel, thanks," I say. "We should do that."

But, before I leave with Chad, I individually hug each person. Then, I grab Chad's hand and walk out to a private place where we can talk.

"Chad," I start. "How are we gonna do this?"

I saw Chad smirk. "You said the lyrics to my song," he says.

I roll my eyes. "Really, Chad, really?"

"Okay, sorry. So, how 'bout this," Chad says, holding my hands. "You go to your vacation, and enjoy the company of your family. Don't even worry about me; actually you shouldn't be missing me, remember? In the end of it all, we eventually come back to each other…I mean you're the positive and I'm the negative, and we attract."

"Are you sure that's the right thing to do?" I ask.

"That's the best thing you can do," he says. "Anyways it's not like you're going to die."

I shrug my shoulders with a smile. "I don't know Chad. I can get a disease that's even worse than SMS."

"That's impossible," he replies with a smirk. "I know SMS is the number one disease known to kill all Chad Dylan Coopers everywhere."

"Maybe, but to all the Sonny Munroes, they're struggling with Chaditis/Chad Crazy, symptoms includes, heart ache, stomach flips, and hallucinations."

"Hm…Chaditis? I should check you up on that," Chad replies with a deathly smirk. "Because I know a momentarily cure."

"What?" I ask.

He leans forward, making my heart race.

He stops at my ear, and whispers, "Keep a poster of me hung up on your wall, so then, I'll always be there."

I roll my eyes and hit his chest.

"Ow!" Chad whines, rubbing on spot where I hit him. "That hurts, Sonny!"

"I'm not the one being a jerk," I say.

"Why did you want something else?" Chad asks. When I didn't reply, he knows exactly what I want. "Ah, I know."

He swiftly moves his head, and his lips capture my own. Then, the moment slows down and becomes more heart-felt.

We pull away.

"Good?" he asks, his voice cracking, affected from the kiss.

"Good," I say, kind of flustered.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"I love you," he says.

I smile at him. "I love you, too, Chad."

We walk hand-in-hand, as two love-sick teenagers and walk toward my car. Oh, yeah, I still need to pack my suitcase, I guess, Chad can help me with that. Heh, I guess I just need an excuse, so I can stay with Chad a little bit longer. No matters, it's not like we're going to be separated forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: The End! Hope you guys enjoyed this story. :D Anyways review and thank you for taking the time to read! - Quite the Imagination<strong>


End file.
